


Panties

by lordjenjen



Series: South Park Kink Meme Fills [5]
Category: South Park
Genre: I just wanted to write stenny, M/M, Panty Kink, Prompt Fill, you'll never guess who's wearing them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 07:47:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16013477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lordjenjen/pseuds/lordjenjen
Summary: Kink Meme Prompt FillKenny fucks Stan while Stan is wearing ladies underwear. He just pushes the part covering the ass to the side.





	Panties

Lady Panties Stenny

 

The cream colored cheekies looked amazing against Stan's ass. The delicate lace contrasting nicely with the dark hair that covered the round globes. Kenny wanted nothing more than to fuck Stan as he wore them like Stan had done to him. Stan turned slightly to check out his own ass in the mirror.

“I see you've been having fun.”

“Kenny!” Stan yelled and turned to face him. He quickly tried to cover himself up with his hands. “What- what are you doing?”

“Checking you out. What are you doing Stan?”

“Nothing!”

“Really cause it looks like you're wearing my underwear and getting hard from it.”

Kenny smiled as Stan's blush deepened.

“I was- I was just- I missed you and-”

Kenny let out a small laugh watching Stan struggle.

“It's fine. They look nice on you.” Kenny began making his way towards Stan.

“Really?” Stan sounded more confused than anything.

Kenny grabbed the man's hand and placed it on the bulge growing in his pants. “Yeah. Really.”

“Doesn't count. Your dick is always h-”

Kenny cut Stan off with his mouth. He reached around the man and grabbed one fuzzy cheek, kneading the flesh. Stan moaned at the contact and pressed his dick against Kenny. Kenny ran his and fingers along the border of the panties across Stan's ass. When he reached Stan's ass crack, he wiggled his fingers under the crotch. His fingers grazed Stan's asshole, slightly dipping into his pre lubed ass. Kenny groaned into Stan's mouth before pulling away slightly.

“Were you masturbating?”

“I'm only human.”

Kenny let his fingers tease the man's hole a bit. “What were you doing? Were you jerking off with my panties? Were you sniffing them? As you jerked off?”

“None of those actually.”

“Oh tell me what was in your ass and exactly what you did?”

Stan moaned as Kenny shoved two fingers into his ass.

“I- ah! I used Energy to get off-”

Kenny held back a chuckle, Stan had refused to call the large dildo that. He didn't want to play into Kenny's Big Dick Energy joke, but he had finally succumb to the name. He was going to hold this against the man.

“Nnnh- as I was putting it away, I realized in my haste to get off, your underwear had been thrown to the floor. I just kinda-”

Stan didn't finish but Kenny got the point. He withdrew his fingers before patting Stan's butt.

“God, I didn't know I needed this until now. Get on your hands and knees.”

It was obvious Stan was equally as turned on. He obeyed Kenny, quickly getting on all fours on the bed, giving his ass a little wiggle. Kenny knew that groan was his own. Seeing Stan on display like this was just so hot. He unzipped his pants just enough to free his cock and stroke it.

“Kenny.”

Stan sounded as needy as Kenny felt. There was no taking it slow this time. Kenny grabbed the lube still sitting on the bed and squeezed some into his palm. As he stroked his cock, he pulled the crotch of Stan's panties aside, appreciating the contrast of the dainty panties and Stan's very masculine and hairy ass. He didn't even realize he was toying with Stan's ass until the man whined.

Kenny lined up his dick and thrusted in with little resistance form Stan's already used asshole. He wasn't going to last long and he knew it. He set his pace to hard and fast. Stan's hand disappeared beneath him to stroke his dick. The image of Stan rubbing himself through the panties entered Kenny's mind. Had Kenny not been so turned on he would have asked Stan for a show. But that would have to wait for another time. Kenny was going to make sure there was another time.

As Kenny neared his orgasm one last thought hit him. He released his first shot of cum in Stan's ass as he was pulling out, the second shot escaped close enough to Stan's opening to leak out a bit as Kenny pulled out. The sight of his jizz slowly oozing out of Stan's ass was perfect. Kenny aimed his dick carefully, and let the last bit of his cum splatter on Stan's ass.

Stan groaned as he himself came.

Kenny quickly pulled his phone out of his pocket and began snapping pictures of Stan's ass. He pushed a bit of come back into the man's ass so he could capture it leaking out again.

“God damn it, Kenny. How bad is the mess?”

Kenny studied his work and snapped another picture. “It's not in your hair this time.”


End file.
